You'll Think of Me
by mriss
Summary: RE WRITTEN. There is no end to matters of the heart, sometimes you have to keep moving on. One Shot Song Fic.


( DISCLAIMER; I DON'T OWN THE SHOW, CHARACTERS, OR SONG. CREDIT IS GIVEN AT THE END OF THE STORY. )

------------------------------------------

_YOU'LL THINK OF ME_

------------------------------------------

His stomach was in knots, not that this was something new, it happened every night around this time. With his chocolate brown eyes shut tight and his lips barely parted, taking in air slowly and then releasing it into the warm, summer night air. At this point he'd counted sheep, tiles on the ceiling, remembered hymns his mother used to sing to him; but none of it seemed to help. No matter what he did or how hard the man tried, he couldn't get her out of his head. He couldn't, it was an impossible effort, or at least that was the conclusion he'd come to long ago. The way she laughed, smiled, kissed, loved ... all of it seared into his brain. Harsher than any tattoo that he could've had imprinted into his flesh. Rolling over in his bed once more, dragging his light blanket with him so as to cover his head, David Gordon let out a low groan; desperate for some sort of emotional peace. Though it seemed Gordo wasn't going to be finding any of that anytime soon, his bright clock flashing the time into his memory bank before the blanket covered his vision from the memory filled room; 3:58 in the morning and he wasn't any closer to sleep than he had been seven hours earlier. And despite the small darkness he'd managed to float around himself ... the moonlight still managed to blind him, causing the nineteen year old to squeeze his eyes shut tighter than before, pinching the bridge of his nose.

(_ i woke up early this morning around ... four a.m. the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate. pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep, but thoughts of use kept keeping me awake. _)

It didn't take Gordo long to toss the blanket from his tight, tan, sweating form. The heat of the night leaving a light film of water shining against the moonlight on his chest. Rubbing his eyes furiously with his knuckles he begged his mind to push her out, even if it was only for one night. It had to be better than the frequent insomnia, too often flashbacks ... there had to be something better than that right? Just as he thought he might believe such a thing his eyes fell across the empty spots on the wall; squares and circles, all reminders of the numerous photos that had littered the small apartment. Her very essence still seeping from every crook and cranny.

He remembered every detail of the day he'd found out about them; that they were 'destined' to forever remain in one another's arms. That the prepared ring in his pocket would remain there without hesitation; he wasn't ever meant to look at it again. Finally scowling in the mirror across the room, hating the man staring back at him. **God dammit !** He spat furiously at the version of himself he couldn't even recognize. How did the way they ended even make sense?

Kicking the covers to the edge of the bed, Gordo stood. Clad in boxers and nothing else, his mind whirring around her, around every memory they had together, and then his eyes, once again, fell against the mirror; studying the toned, tanned man before him. So different from even six months ago; heartbreak does the strangest of things to people. Raking his fingers through the mound of curls that adorned his head he headed over to the computer, shaking the mouse several times before the screen lightened up to reveal his email inbox. It didn't take long for him to locate the email that had sealed his fate. The few sentences that had completely obliterated the world he'd known for so long, the one he'd been preparing to spend the rest of his life in. Swallowing hard he clicked on the email that signaled the beginning of the end; from the one girl who meant more than anyone knew. The two words, _I'm Sorry_, became highlighted as he was transported to the email.

"Gordo,

I'm sorry I have to tell you like this rather than in person. But Ethan thought it would be easier this way. As you know, we've been working on that city park project together and well ... one thing led to another. I'm sure I don't need to go into detail. I'm just, I'm sorry it has to end like this. You're amazing, there is no doubting that, and you're one true love will come along soon enough; it just ... isn't me.

I'm sorry.

-Lizzie"

( _ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms, i've been trying my best to get along ... but that's okay, there's nothin' left to say but ... _)

Putting his face in his hands for a few moments Gordo took some time to breathe, a technique his mother had instilled in him recently; her way of helping him handle the stress of reality along with the most devestating heartbreak she'd ever seen. As his heart slowed once more from the pounding that could cause even the toughest men tears Gordo clicked back, continuing to scan through his emails until he fell upon the second one, the more informative one of what she'd left him for. _Nothing to Say_ she'd titled it, almost as if, in his opinion, this was somehow his fault. But Gordo knew what he'd been ready to give to her, she'd just ripped him out of the frame before he'd shown her everything. Seemed that was for the best at this point.

Gulping twice his eyes floated along each syllable of each word, hoping to find some sort of meaning between the lines. Something that would say it was all a cruel joke, though that wasn't much better now was it? But the words and meaning hadn't changed; she needed freedom to be with Ethan without Gordo being upset, as if that was possible. She wanted her cd's back as well as her old Yankee's hat, which she'd return his letterman jacket for. Glancing to his right he noticed the hat he had yet to return to her, not ready to see her angelic face knowing what she'd done to him; especially since .. she was wearing that hat with her converse shoes and wedding dress to their reception, some sort of 'inside joke' between the two of them; it made Gordo choke.

(_ take your records, take your freedom; take your memories i don't need 'em. take your space and take your reasons, but you'll think of me. take your cap and leave my sweater cause we have nothing left to weather, in fact i'm feeling a whole lot better ... but you'll think of me. _)

It didn't take Gordo more than a few seconds to jerk away from the computer, forcing himself into a still state so that he wouldn't break something. Finally calming his anger enough to below destructive level he dressed quickly; white t-shirt, jeans, flip flops, and his keys; wallet located in his left pocket as always. And without a second glance behind him the door was slammed and locked as he headed towards his car.

Reaching the outside air calmed him a bit more, telling him the world was at peace even if his emotions weren't. Relaxing in his car, leaning back in the seat with the radio on and his elbow halfway out the window, his mind continued to pulse with knowledge that she'd left him, cheated on him, for Ethan. That he'd lost the girl of his dreams to someone he couldn't even understand half the time considering the guy's low iq. Was Lizzie insane? Banging the steering wheel once he continued to drive, his mind clearing with each mile, though the crack in the center of his heart as deep as ever.

(_ i went out driving trying to clear my head. trying to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left. i guess i'm feeling just a little tired of this, of all the baggage that seems to still exist. _)

It took less than half an hour before Gordo reached a familiar spot; the park he'd first kissed Lizzie. The one spot he always seemed to gravitate towards. Every milestone they'd gone through in their relationship had been at this park. Shoving the vehicle into park Gordo glared into the swing, feeling his pulse quicken once more at the rage he felt towards Ethan, the hurt he felt due to Lizzie; how could he not hate the one woman who'd managed to tilt his world on it's axis. Closing his eyes for a few moments Gordo bit down on his lower lip, squeezing the wheel then releasing several times.

( _it seems the only blessing i have left to my name; is not knowing what we could've been, what we should've been. _)

As the sun rose and his heart slowed, once again, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. But before he could wipe away the sign of weakness he heard his phone vibrating somewhere in the passenger seat. Who would be texting him so late? On the floor, right next to the passenger door, reaching to his right as far as he could Gordo's fingers grasped the small electronic device and flipped it open as he returned to his previous position; as all the calm that he'd forced upon himself was shoved from his body instantly.

**look behind you - **_**liz**_

( _take your records, take your freedom; take your memories, i don't need 'em. take your space and all your reasons; but you'll think of me_. )

Though the text caught him more off guard than he'd care to admit Gordo also felt that familiar flip in his stomach when he saw a text from her; the memory of the way she smelled, swayed her body. So it was no surprise when the heartbroken man all but stumbled from his vehicle; slamming his door shut while he glanced around looking for the all too familiar blonde. It didn't take long to find that bright red Sunfire of hers, her body leaned against it in the most unintentionally seductive away. But though the rumble of desperate desire was there in his being, so was her betrayel; still just as searingly painful as moments earlier.

**Thought you'd be here. **She said, a small smile curving onto her lips. Tugging her slender hands from her pockets Lizzie walked forward, her body moving with confidence and ease, and just like that she was before him. Her hands wrapping around his neck and pushing into his body, her lips molding against his as if she'd never gone anyway. Parting her eyes fluttered open almost as if she'd just had an orgasm rather than a kiss; as soon as his chocolate eyes met her penetrating blues she spoke once more. **I missed you.** Her words were a barely audible whisper as she bit down on her bottom lip, any trick it took to make him see her the same. But Gordo was finally able to react to her actions and he wasn't about to take back what he wanted so badly; not when he desrved so much more. As gently as he could Gordo reached up and laced his hands with hers, tingling at her touch, before removing them from around his neck and putting them by her sides.

**No, Liz.** He stated before opening his car door and sighing. **You made your choice.** His words were a low blow in a way but not in a way that wasn't deserved, his eyes falling on the fourteen karat diamond glimmering against the rising sun; all Ethan. Reaching into the car he opened the console and removed the familiar box, the one he hadn't opened since he first read that fateful email. Turning to face her once more he stared at the box a few moments longer, ignoring the tears that he begun to well in her beautiful eyes; the ones that had once been able to get him to agree to anything ... oh how he wished he still could. Raking his fingers through his hair once more he held it out to her, shaking his head with a very small chuckle, before climbing into his car and shutting the door; the window already rolled down. **That choice wasn't me.** His words were harsh, no sign of his adoration in his tone, as her eyes fell upon the platinum ring with the blue gem located in the middle. So simple and so Lizzie at the same time, at this her fingertips flew to her lips as the tears began to fall.

( _someday i'm gonna run across your mind, but don't worry, i'll be fine. i'm gonna be alright._ )

He didn't stick around to watch the tears slip down her face, he couldn't handle it. Gordo knew how he felt about her even as he drove away. And if he didn't go now, then soon he'd have Lizzie wrapped in his arms in the backseat of his car; their sweating flesh fused together with his ring located where Ethan's once was. And Gordo knew that wasn't right, that wasn't what should happen. Like he'd told her, she'd made her choice. He couldn't fix it for her this time around. Pulling into a Denny's parking lot Gordo walked in, hands in his pockets as she clock chimed six a.m.

( _while you're sleepin' with your pride, wishing i could hold you tight, i'll be over you .. and on with my life. _)

Lying in the back of the truck, the clear sky showing off the stars brilliantly, Lizzie bit back another wave of grief. With Ethan's warm body wrapped tightly around his, a thin blanket covering their nude bodies, her thoughts fell on Gordo once more; the way he'd felt. How this amazing electricity had always seemed to pulse between the two of them, even when they weren't physically touching. What had she left him for? A man who smelled of a bar in the backseat of a car and a rock on the size of her fingernail on her finger?

Whilst this went on Gordo was staring into the dark brown eyes of his nine month old daughter, Arika, his wife, Miranda, at his side; And though his heart still belonged to the lost blonde who lay in the backseat, his mind never registered such feelings. Especially not when he was leaning to the side to press his lips on Miranda's, Arika cooing softly before her eyes fluttered shut. Her breath becoming even as she fell asleep.

( _so take your records, take your freedom; take your memories, i don't need 'em._ )

Sitting in her two bedroom apartment, a glass of whiskey on the rocks clasped tightly in her hand, Lizzie Craft stared out the window at the setting sun; her free hand toying with the ring she kept on a chain around her neck. The ring Gordo had given her the last time she'd seen him. Her three children aging between three and six, sat at her feet, enthralled with the television as their mother down the glass of whiskey she had; pouring herself another. Despite her love for her children, nothing could compare to the continous ache she felt from the choice she'd made.

Placing four year old Arika in her bed, her soft brown hair falling around her angelic features, Gordo felt himself swell with pride. Tonight _she'd_ read _him _the bed time story. Kissing his daughter's forehead Gordo exited the room, cracking the door as he went, and just as he looked up he noticed the arm of his old letterman jacket hanging out of the open closet. For a few seconds Lizzie's warm face melted his mentality. And just as quickly, she faded away; Miranda waiting in bed for him becoming his sole train of thought. Slipping in bed beside, his fingertips floating across her flesh as he made love to his wife, Gordo had no thoughts of Lizzie or the heart of his that she'd broken.

( _take your cap and leave my sweater, cause we have nothing left to weather. in fact i'll feel a whole lot better, but you'll think of me._ )

The day had been long, Ethan was sleeping off a four day coke binge on the couch, and Lizzie was curled around her children in the queen sized that was supposedly hers. The kids were finally sleeping while Lizzie wept as silently as she could into the pillow, making sure the bedroom door was locked more often than not; paranoia. And lying in the dark, protectively wrapped around her babies, Lizzie thought of Gordo and the life she'd traded away.

( _you'll think of me._ )

--------------------------------

( CREDIT; YOU'LL THINK OF ME _by _KEITH URBAN _and _CAST _n_ CREW OF DISNEY CHANNEL'S LIZZIE MCGUIRE )


End file.
